High Peaks Theme Park!
by SPIKELOVA
Summary: Yet another high school fic! Buffy is the Slayer, but no one knows it-except her!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (I made up the theme park!)  
  
Spoilers: Made-up, aren't any.  
  
Summery: Yet another high school fic! Buffy is the Slayer, but no one knows it-except her!  
  
Buffy Angel Crossover but Angel isn't in it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 1~~~~~BUS RIDE!  
  
Buffy summers walked to and from High school everyday, but today the walk to school seemed even longer. It might have been the fact that she was going on a school trip today and HAD to be paired up with the hottest guy in school-SPIKE!  
  
She was supposed to be excited but she couldn't be, she would receive dodgy looks from almost every girl, would get ignored and would just hate it! They would probably be going to a horrible place anyway!  
  
Buffy entered the school grounds to be greeted by her best friends-Willow and Xander; Tara was there as well.  
  
"Hey Buffy, looking forward to the trip? Where is it anyway?" Willow asked eagerly as she wasn't going.  
  
"Hey guys, I think that we get to find out when we get there, I just wish I was excited," Buffy complained. Tara just smiled weakly.  
  
"I wish we could all be going! Hey, just be glad that you're not going to be with Cordeilia and Harmony," Xander pointed out. They were all in such a deep conversation about the ways that they could torture Cordy and Harmony, that they didn't here the bell go. Students were leaving the halls until they were practically the only ones left. Willow noticed Snyder head their way and suddenly realised why.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, shouldn't you all be in class by now?" Snyder asked impatiently. They all just looked at each other nervously. Buffy looked at her watch to see the time - 2 minutes until the bus went.  
  
"Shoot! I gotta go, I'll call you all tonight to tell you how it goes!" Buffy called as she ran out of the building. Her friends also went dashing off to arrive in their Biology lesson. Willow always did really well in this lessen and always enjoyed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Buffy entered the bus. She looked around for a seat, looked like Spike was booked, he was sat next a girl with long brown hair, the only seat left was next to Jonathon. She sat down hesitantly, noticing he looked kind of dazed, or upset. Buffy then noticed the girl from Spike's seat heading her way. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi, uh that's kinda my seat. I'm Fred by the way." She said smiling slightly. Buffy instantly stood up, also realising that she would have to sit by Spike. "Sorry, my names Buffy" She said as she made her way to go to Spike. "Hi, you mind if I sit here?" Buffy asked trying to be cool. Spike moved his legs out of the way and removed his headphones. Buffy smiled in thanks as she sat down nervously. "Hey. I'm sure you know who I am but I'm Spike, your Buffy right?" He asked, it was obvious he was British. "Yeah, Buffy would be me! Uh my tutor said that we have to go round together, but we don't have to-if you don't want to." Buffy replied nervously. Spike frowned slightly.  
  
"Don't you wanna go round with me?" He asked, a hint of hurt in his voice. Buffy also frowned at that point. "No, I mean yes! I do it's just. I never get to hang round with the popular guys, whenever I do get the chance to. I just get ignored. So I just wanted to see straight away so I would no." Buffy replied not wanting to look like an idiot. Spike thought for a while.  
  
"So. I heard we're going to High Peeks Theme Park. You like roller coasters?" Spike asked changing the subject. "Cool. I didn't know where we were supposed to be going! And Yea, I love roller coaster!" Buffy replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* About 1 hour later they finally arrived and everyone was excited-including Buffy. Spike was also quite happy. Buffy was smart, funny, pretty she seemed like a great girl. He was only annoyed that he hadn't gotten to know her sooner, Buffy Felt the same way. Neither of them would admit it though!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hope you all liked it! Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me! I need your reviews! I don't mind if they are good or if they are bad! 


	2. FIRST RIDE & HEARTBREAK!

Disclaimer etc, etc: In 1st chap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FIRST RIDE & HEARTBREAK!  
  
There was a huge queue to pay for your tickets, with about 150 teenagers waiting to get there.  
  
"We have to queue up in that line, it'll take ages!" Buffy complained. Spike answered with a smirk. "We could queue up, but I pre-ordered 2 tickets, we get a head start to the day!" Spike replied. Buffy's face lit up when she heard this. They walked over to the pre-ordered ticket booth.  
  
Spike inserted his credit card and out came 2 tickets, giving 1 to Buffy they headed into High Peaks Theme Park! They first noticed a train, with no one on it.  
  
"Do we have to go on that, to get to the rides and stuff?" Buffy asked like a 5 yr old. Spike turned around to look at her. "Unless you want to walk then, yeah we do!" He answered her question- plainly. Buffy sighed and got onto the train with Spike behind her. Spike looked at her thoughtfully as she gazed out of the mini window.  
  
"Don't you like trains? Had some bad experience or something?" Spike asked vaguely, not wanting to invade her personal life.  
  
"Dad, he worked with trains, and he left us." She said blankly. The peroxide thought for a moment.  
  
"I know what its like, I live on my own. My parents sent me here because I was too hard to handle!" He said softly. Buffy chuckled at this. "Too hard to handle? Somehow I'm not surprised. What did you do that was so bad, couldn't have been as bad as burning a school gym down!" She said smiling.  
  
"Buffy Summers, she who burnt down the school gym. Cool!" He replied, avoiding the question.  
  
"Spike, that doesn't answer my question!" Buffy answered, pretending to be angry. Spike laughed at her attempt or pretending to be his mom putting on the worst English accent he had ever heard.  
  
"Summers, that was the worst accent ever! Anyway. What I did wasn't that bad. I only destroyed a museum or 2, got thrown out of 7 schools, beat up my little brothers constantly AND of course, I thumped my Dad, kicked him and then never stayed home when I was grounded!" He answered innocently. They both started laughing at the way he had said it, not that the actual words were funny.  
  
"You beat them up?" Said Buffy, finally registering-also kind of scared.  
  
"No, no, no! Luv you've got it all wrong! Beating up my brothers was just play fighting. As for my dad, well what goes around-comes around." He finished quietly.  
  
"He was abusive?" Buffy asked worriedly. "How do you think I got this scar? He was so angry once that he used his belt on me." He said sadly. "Oh My god! Spike, that's awful. D-did you go to the police? There must have been a reason. Or were you protecting someone?" Buffy asked nervously her voice full of concern.  
  
When they got off of the train Spike had finished his whole story about his dad, it was dreadful-even his eyes were slightly watery. He was in fact protecting his Mom, she was pregnant with a baby boy but his father wanted a baby girl into the family. He had started to try to attack her but Spike stood in the way, his father kept on threatening him if he didn't get out of the way. But Spike wouldn't budge. So then his father took off his belt and used it against Spike as a weapon.  
  
Buffy was horrified when he completed his tale of the scar on his eyebrow. The train stopped outside of the gift shop and they climbed out. The first ride they noticed was the Haunted House. Buffy pointed to it "Can we go in there first, its right there!" Buffy asked patiently. Spike turned around to look at her. "What if it's scary, cant go round with a scared Buffy." He said, almost flirting. "Well then I guess you will just have to hold my hand, protect me from the monsters!" She replied, flirting. Spike took her hand as they entered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around 20 minutes later they were entering the food court. "Oh god! No, this isn't happening." Buffy and Spike said at the same time, still holding hands although not realising it. They looked at each other at the same time. They tore apart and ran over to a table, the same table-the table that had Buffy's Boyfriend and Spike's girlfriend kissing each other. Buffy's eyes were full of unshed tears just waiting to fall.  
  
"Riley? What's going on?" She asked full of hurt and pain. He suddenly spun around to look into her watery eyes. "Dru, care to tell a guy what the hell is happening?!" Spike asked full of anger.  
  
"Buffy, Spike! Great to see you both. Buffy I hate to tell you this, but you're just not what I want. Drusilla is though!" Riley answered them both confidently. Buffy walked over to Dru as Spike walked over to Riley, Buffy slapped Dru as Spike punched Riley, both were for stealing their one love from them.  
  
Buffy ran in the direction of the girl's toilets, Spike thought it best to chase her. He finally got her out with tears streaming down her face shaking with sobs. He walked her out of the food court and found a bench where he sat her down.  
  
"It'll be alright, you'll find some-one, some-one better than him. Someone that'll love you for who you are. Just like I'll find someone." Spike said softly. She sniffed and wriggled her nose a little bit. "Easy for you to say. Just about every girl in the school has the hots for you. But not people like me, the low lives." Buffy said sadly. Spike passed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. "Actually theirs only one girl that I want but I'm sure she's not interested in me." He said bravely. Buffy silently hoped that she might be that girl, but she was pretty sure it wasn't.  
  
"Who is she? I could find out if you want." She said, wishing he would say it was her. He shook his head at her. "I can't tell you that, it's a secret!" He whispered innocently. "Why not? I wont tell anyone." Buffy pouted. Spike shook his head again. "Maybe later, but probably not!" He replied.  
  
"Stay here luv, I'm gunna go see if they've gone yet, ok?" Spike said changing the subject. Buffy nodded just about paying attention. Luckily Dru and Riley had gone so they could have their lunch in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next ride they were going to go on was the LOG FLUME!  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! I hope you liked it" I made up the stuff about Buffy's dad and Spike's life as well. Please review! I love my reviews, I don't mind if they are good or bad!!!!! I will put up the next chapter A.S.A.P! 


End file.
